Cumplidos
by yamila.ar
Summary: House tiene su forma particular de hacer cumplidos.


Le prometí a Cuddy que hoy pasaría consultas... Así que... aquí me tienen, escuchando consultas estúpidas desde las ocho de la mañana hasta el fin de este turno a las doce... No es que me moleste del todo... En general no me resulta pesado, pero hoy puedo decir que entiendo a House cuando nos manda a nosotros a cubrirlo. La gente que vino hoy estaba particularmente idiotizada...

Cuando llega el mediodía respiro aliviada. ¡Por fin de vuelta a Diagnósticos! Es raro que no haya venido a buscarme hasta ahora... O los chicos me cubrieron bien o (lo que sería rarísimo) él no quiere molestarme mientras trabajo.

Me asomo a la oficina y lo veo allí, lanzando al aire su pelotita y atrapándola con el mango del bastón. Interrumpe su juego un instante para mirarme entrar, y luego sigue. Por lo pronto, ambos guardamos silencio. Un silencio bastante cómodo, a decir verdad.

Me siento a la mesa con mi laptop y me pongo los lentes antes de empezar a trabajar en el informe que House me pidió del caso de la semana pasada. Escucho que su silla se corre cuando él se levanta, y por los golpecitos del bastón deduzco que se ha parado detrás mío.

- ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que la línea de tu columna es perfecta?

Me ha dejado pasmada. Me volteo hacia él con una ceja en alto.

- ¿Cómo debería tomar eso?

Encoge los hombros inocentemente.

- Tómalo como quieras, - responde. Y corre a encerrarse en su despacho.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

La noche cae y me encuentra aún atrapada en el laboratorio, esperando a que la computadora me dé los resultados del conteo de glóbulos rojos en una muestra de sangre. Desde el otro lado del plexiglás House ha estado atento a cada cosa que he hecho, pero prefiero atribuirlo a que está ansioso por confirmar si el paciente tiene lo que él dice que tiene.

Al cabo de unos minutos veo que asoma apenas su cabeza por la puerta. Lo miro intrigada.

- Te he observado mientras girabas esa lapicera en tu mano... ¿Alguien te ha dicho que el ángulo de giro de tu muñeca es sorprendentemente amplio?

Me toma por sorpresa. Esto es ya muy surrealista.

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo contestar a eso?

Se encoge de hombros.

- Tómalo como quieras, - repite. Y mientras lo veo volver a su posición tras el plexiglás trato de imaginar qué puede estar tramando.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Hoy he pedido permiso para salir un poco más temprano, así que a las cuatro de la tarde me encuentro ya en el vestidor tomando mis cosas para irme. Al otro lado del cuarto escucho la ducha corriendo y sé que es House porque su bastón está apoyado junto a la puerta. Trato de apresurarme para irme antes de que me mande a hacer algo, pero no hago más que cerrar mi casillero cuando escucho que la puerta de las duchas se abre y veo salir al nefrólogo con la ropa completamente empapada.

- Estaba desesperado de dolor, - se excusa, apoyándose contra el marco, jadeante y con expresión cansada.

- Debiste estarlo, - aseguro. - ¿Tienes un cambio de ropa?

- Siempre guardo una remera y un jean en mi casillero... Por cierto, ¿alguien te dijo alguna vez que tu cuerpo es asombrosamente simétrico?

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, pero esta vez me ha pillado preparada para responderle un poco mejor que las veces anteriores. Me cruzo de brazos, la espalda apoyada contra el casillero.

- ¿Qué tramas, House? ¿Intentas enloquecerme?

Se encoge de hombros otra vez. Ese gesto ya de por sí me está volviendo loca, y sumado a que lleva la ropa totalmente pegada al cuerpo...

- Mucha gente debe haber elogiado tu cabello, rostro, piernas, pechos, trasero... Estoy tratando de hacerte ver que te he observado mucho...

- ...elogiando algo que nadie me ha hecho notar... - le sigo el juego un poco, intentando ver a dónde llega. Lo miro instándolo a terminar la idea, pero él se hace el distraído. - Continúa, por favor, - le pido.

- Pues... eso, simplemente...

Es hora de apurarlo, o nunca conseguiré lo que quiero.

- Y bien... ¿te gusta lo que has observado? - Extiendo mis brazos hacia los lados, exponiéndome. Su mirada me recorre de arriba a abajo. Me está escrutando cuidadosamente antes de responder.

- Jamás me ha disgustado, - dice, como restándole importancia. Toma su bastón y se dirige a su casillero, en la pared opuesta al mío. Sin voltearse, agrega: - Me encanta observarte, por eso he notado cosas que otros no.

Su confesión me llega al fondo del corazón. Cuando quiere, ese amargado puede llegar a ser el tipo más tierno del mundo.

Me acerco a él y me estiro en puntas de pie, apoyada en su hombro, para depositar un largo pero suave beso en su mejilla. Acto seguido, me alejo en silencio, y una última mirada atrás me permite ver cómo coloca su mano en el mismo lugar donde yo posara mis labios.

FIN


End file.
